


Wanted

by Rod



Category: The Brotherhood (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harlan wasn't the kind of guy who wasted a lot of time worrying about other people's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

Harlan wasn't the kind of guy who wasted a lot of time worrying about other people's feelings. He simply walked through life as if the world owed him a favour, and somehow it ended up obliging. He was arrogant, overbearing, and generally everything Marcus hated about the sort of kids who went to private schools, and yet he still got his own way. The popularity, the power, the minions — OK so his henchmen were now dead, but the point was Harlan had it all and didn't care about anyone else.

Marcus would never understand how Harlan made him feel wanted.


End file.
